Prodigal Daughters
by Cotto
Summary: This is a 'catfight story', there's however, no: hair-pulling, slapping, or fisticuffs, it's just the after-effects of some Profoundly Dispicable Conduct (the only one who would like that sort-of behavior is the First Evil), this is one girl's return to her family after a fight. It is supposed to be similar to the parable with the gender of the returning child different. Enjoy.


**Tillow- lesbians= prodigal daughters.**

**Buffy fanfiction by James Carmody**

**Pennames: Cotto, Thrawn, Krulos, Vantiri, Mollari.**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, not me! I will accept no money for this, or any other kind of reward aside from the credit for this little fanfic story.

**Author's notes:** I named this story "lesbians=prodigal daughters" because that's what they are in my perspective, they're females who are in bad relationships (one category thereof). This story takes place during season 6 of Buffy after, just after, that is, Tabula Rasa, and is Tara's attempt to return home after her devastating breakup with Willow, how I think she'd tell her family what happened, and her response to being raped by her girlfriend.- Some people might think that I have a dislike of Willow… I don't, I love her the way a brother would, it just really would hurt what she does (the relationships she gets into and such.). This is the after-effects of a bad femslash encounter. I also believe Tara would be interested in the sciences. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1.) An uncomfortable return home.**

Tara was mad, mad at her ex-girlfriend, don't get me wrong; she still loved her, but it had just hurt so darn much- the fights and the, the, Tara didn't even want to _think_ about it! It forced itself to the fore of her mind: she'd been raped! By a woman! Her lesbian lover, Willow had wiped her memories of a fight the women had had, then they slept together… and Tara was totally enraged over this! _"How could she be so darn __stupid__?"_ Tara thought on the bus to her family's home in Colorado. _"Didn't she know I'd have to break-up with her if she did this?! How would __**she**__ feel if __I__ changed __her__ mind __without __**her**__ permission? To me, the mind is the most sacred place, the most private! That Fallen Woman! She Forced herself into MY MIND and re-arranged it to suit her ideas of the 'ideal girlfriend'- doesn't matter if I was happy with myself… what am I? Her __**slave**__?! Is this the way a relationship is to go?!"._ Then she considered her own beliefs, including religion, (all of them- as if she were an empress taking a census of the weapons she had before a fight for her life) _"I had such fun with her friends, they seemed to genuinely love me for me…" "__**Her friends**__" _Tara thought bitterly _"Do they even know what kind of a woman she is now? That they're living with a rapist?"_ The thought shocked her- her girlfriend, someone she loved dearly, a rapist?! She felt sick about this _"This isn't the way I am supposed to act… this isn't the way of wisdom, of love: Fighting constantly, anger, bitterness, disgust, those are a recipe for hatred! And if I remember my catechism courses- that is a poison for the soul- the very way iron is to a star!" "While Wiccans do not believe in a Devil, I have seen far too much evil in Sunnydale to discount the existence of an entity with those capacities, I believe Giles referred to a 'First Evil', maybe that's him- or it, as such… And if there's one being with those capacities,,, there're probably some beings with the same abilities that never went bad!- Similar to the way Josef Stalin went very bad, but Karl W. (John Paul 2) did not!- both men lived at approximately the same period of time, and both were undoubtedly very knowledgeable, but the first was exceedingly evil, the latter was really quite good."._

Willow was deeply upset with the loss of her loving relationship _"I was valedictorian at Sunnydale High graduation. So how come I cannot keep a friend?"._ She herself was trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong _"Granted I was completely outmatched by that 'evil beauty queen' or whatever she was, who went by the name of 'Glory'- I had to call on every resource I had to beat that cruel vixen, and still hurt myself, oh, it was a satisfying fight"_ Then she realized _"maybe that's how guys see a battle against a villain… I'll need to ask Xander or Oz about this later. I sure enjoyed fighting her for hurting Dawn, whom I love as a sister, but I nearly hemorrhaged in my brain!"_ then she continued thinking _"What do I have? I'm brilliant- my grades in school were second to none, I am kind- helping people is a real passion for me, I'm gentle, loving, loyal" _then she got to the one thing that hurt her _"but I'm also addicted to magic- no scratch that- sorcery! Oh Yahweh, what am I?" _she prayed _"No wonder she left me… sweet Tara"_ a tear rolled down her cheek- she realized that what had driven her lover away was the use of her 'psychic weapon' on her!- then the sex-act… then it clicked: she'd raped her! Willow really didn't want to admit that it had happened, but she really couldn't deny it- in her intellectual curiosities, she'd looked up the California Penal Code one day when she was bored, and the state of California clearly includes 'interfered consent' in the category of 'non-consent', and since the spell interfered with Tara's memory, it clearly interfered with her ability to consent! _"Therefore what I did __**was rape**__!"_ Willow realized to her horror, then she really started crying, Buffy heard her and asked "Will, what's wrong?" upon entering the room. Willow was in her bathrobe, sitting on the bed near the headboard and sobbing. "Oh Will, what's going on?" her best friend tried again. _'Do I tell her?'_ Willow asked herself _'Do I let her know what I did, to Tara, to my girlfriend? Will she ever forgive me? Will she kick me out of the house? And what of Xander? I regard him to be my brother now! Could he ever look at me again? Would he try to murder me? For committing rape? I might!'_ Willow thought, profoundly terrified and disgusted.

Some 10 to 15 hours later, after multiple rest-stops, Tara finally reached the MaClay residence, after going from city bus, to mall, to taxi, and finally home… _'Time to face the music.'_ she thought _'Last time I was here, my family and I got into quite a squabble, for over seven years my dad called me a demon, and the worst thing is that he got the rest of the family to think that of me too! Even Cousin Beth called me a 'disgusting demon', how could she? We're the same household- she and I, as close as any sisters!'_ Donny greeted her at the door "Hey dad, little sis is back!" he called overjoyed! Tara smiled, hurt, afraid, and bitter, but knowing that, as mean as Donny was in the past, she really doubted he'd use her the way her girlfriend had- or worse. "Hey, Donny! Yes, I'm back, is my room still available?" "I'll take your gear up there…" "Wow, Donny, you sure are a gentleman now, what changed?" "I'll fill you in later- we got your call, but I still am not clear on why you decided to leave that lifestyle all of a sudden, not that I am anything but overjoyed about it- you leaving a disordered lifestyle that is, but what happened?" Tara thought for a long moment then whispered "My lover raped me." on the way up stairs.

Donny was flabbergasted to say the least… That pixie-hair-styled little redhead raped his sister! In fact, so shocked was he that he stopped dead on the stairs, with his mouth gaping open. Tara couldn't help but find it sort of cute. Tara was a good four or five steps ahead of him when she turned around (though they had been at the same step when Tara had mentioned why she was back) "Donny, come on!" she smiled at him, a sisterly smile. "You're not the one who had hurt me" "But I…" Donny started to say, Tara motioned for him to stop "True, you had mental problems, anyone would, what with the loss of Mom, but" she sighed "let's just get my gear up to my room, OK?".

When Tara had explained her story to her: brother, cousin, and father, Donny asked Tara "Should we call the cops?" Tara responded with a question of her own "And tell them what, exactly? There was no damage, no drugs involved, it'll degenerate into a 'she said-she said' story- pure sensationalism! I don't want to wind up in the tabloids as a 'lesbian rape victim'… No, I just need time away from… _**her**_!" Tara said, disgusted! "But we've got to do something! That **evil**** woman** mustn't be allowed to away with raping my daughter!" said Mr. MaClay. "I've studied psychology, Dad, and, sick as it is, there's a tendency to perceive people like myself, (lesbians) as a form of entertainment… I Will Not Wind Up in the Tabloids with my picture and name associated with the term 'victim of lesbian rape'! We're Human Beings, for Crying Out Loud!" Tara practically shouted.


End file.
